Sensation (Daft Punk Slash One Shot)
by Jazz Phoenix
Summary: Thomas and Guy-Man receive monthly upgrades, but when they are sent early to their technicians, they are installed with sensors. They soon discover that this new sense of touch brings them a satisfying sensation.


**Sensation**

Thomas tapped upon his leg nervously with his metallic fingers, drumming a rather off beat rhythm. His robotic friend and music partner, Guy-Man, sat perfectly still. It always like this when it came to the two robots getting an upgrade. Thomas would be a nervous wreck and Guy would be perfectly fine. Soon enough, Thomas began tapping his foot impatiently upon the floor. Guy had turned his head to look at Thomas, a large question mark flashing upon his golden helmet. Thomas was a lot more nervous than he had thought. Guy poked his friend to get his attention, and the silver bot looked over at him, noticing the large question mark that had reappeared upon his helmet. A sad emoticon had appeared through Thomas' visor in response to Guy's flashing question mark.

"What is bothering you, Thomas?" Guy questioned, his vocalizer adding a sense of concern to his voice.

"We've never had to come here early for an upgrade. We are at least a few weeks early to receive our original upgrades. What was so urgent that we had to come now? I don't understand," Thomas spoke, his voice was steadily rising in pitch and Guy could hear his cooling fan working overdrive. Guy placed a hand upon his shoulder, trying to be as comforting as possible.

"Everything will be alright. It's just a simple upgrade. Nothing more, nothing less," Guy reassured him. One of the technicians had stepped forward with a clipboard in hand, read over it, then called out a name.

"Mr. Guillaume Emmanuel de Homem-Christo?" the man called and Guy's helmet had flashed red. Thomas wasn't sure if it was out of embarrassment, anger, or annoyance. Either way, Thomas knew that Guy hated it when they would call out his entire name. Thomas would have to remind them later to just refer to him as Guy-Man. Guy patted Thomas' shoulder then stood to follow the man out of the waiting room. As Thomas watched his golden robot companion leave the room, he felt as if he was going to overheat again. Guy had at least kept his circuits from blowing a fuse, but now he was alone within the quiet room. The door swung open again and Thomas looked up at a face that he knew all too well. The technician who had always given him his upgrades, Mr. Patterson.

"Mr. Bangalter! How are you today?"

Thomas stood and walked over to the man, shaking his hand as they usually do. "I am fine, sir. And you?"

"Good. Come on, let's get this upgrade over and done with, shall we?" Mr. Patterson said, patting Thomas' back and allowing the robot inside before him. They walked down a rather empty corridor then to a room with one seat within the middle and a stool that sat next to it. "Please be seated and lean back."

Thomas did as he was told and laid back within the chair. "This shouldn't take long, Mr. Bangalter, but if you wish, you may go into sleep mode to make yourself more comfortable. I know that at times you can get overheated when a situation bothers you."

Thomas nodded, allowing himself to go into sleep mode. His visor had flashed a few random lights, then said, "SLEEP MODE. Zzz..."

Mr. Patterson immediately set to work upon the silver bot, removing his shirt and opening up his chest plate. He opened up a cardboard box and pulled out a small silver box with different colored ports on the side. He had carefully maneuvered it into Thomas' chest and hooked up the correct wires within Thomas to the box after pulling out the old one. Mr. Patterson then removed the rest of Thomas' clothing to place small sensors within different areas. Each sensor had a diameter set to how far the nerves could reach, meaning which areas would be more sensitive to touch depending on where Thomas would be touched. Any area touched that is closer to the sensor would be a lot more sensitive, and any further would be less sensitive. It was a new upgrade that heightened the robots' ability to feel the sensation of a touch as if they are human.

Once the upgrade was finished, Mr. Patterson had closed the chest plate to Thomas and clothed him again. He pushed a button on the back of Thomas helmet and waited for the robot to awaken. He knew Thomas was awake the moment a greeting had ran across his visor, showing a friendly, "HELLO!"

"Hello, Mr. Bangalter. Wasn't that bad, was it?"

"No, not at all, sir," Thomas replied, giving a smiley face emoticon.

"Perfect, I'm glad. You have a nice day, Mr. Bangalter," Mr. Patterson spoke, smiling back and holding out his hand. Thomas took the man's hand and was going to shake it, but froze. He looked down at his hand, head tilting to the side as several question marks flew across his visor. It was strange... He could actually feel. Normally he could register when something has come into contact with the surface of his metallic skin, but he had actually felt the grip of his technician's hand.

"Everything alright?" Mr. Patterson questioned, although a knowing smile was graced upon his features. The question marks had quickly disappeared and Thomas nodded, shaking the man's hand slowly. Thomas then quickly left the room and continued his way down the hall. Once back into the waiting room, he noticed Guy placed within the seat he had been before, waiting for his taller friend. Guy stood the moment Thomas was in sight and they just gazed at each other. Normally they would speak of their recent upgrade, but they said nothing, merely staring at one another.

"Shall we go? Our ride is waiting for us," Guy finally spoke and Thomas nodded slowly. They left the building, stepping outside into the sunlight. They both froze immediately, feeling the sun's rays upon them. It was warm and it felt... Nice. Thomas looked over at Guy and knew that the short, gold robot had felt it too. Guy lifted his arms and opened the palms of his hands, feeling the sunlight upon them as they reflected beautifully. Guy just stood there, staring down at his hands, moving his fingers a bit as if testing if they were still working. Suddenly, a bright red question mark appeared upon his screen, making his confusion known.

"You feel it too?" Thomas questioned, even though he knew the answer.

"Yes," Guy answered. "It is certainly an odd... Sensation."

They looked at each other again, not knowing whether or not they should be worried about this upgrade or not. They got into the car and headed home to work on more music. Once home, they had headed to their small studio and began to work. They were focused and doing fine, until one of the wires to their sound system had sparked and shocked Guy's finger. The small robot sprang back. Thomas grew confused, stood and noticed a frayed wire near one of the plugs. He would have to fix that before they continued to work. He turned back to Guy, explaining that one of their wires weren't working very well. Guy was paying no attention, staring at his golden finger. Thomas flashed a few question marks, wondering why there was still a flashing exclamation point upon Guy's screen.

"Guy? Are you alright?"

"It... It hurt..." Guy mumbled, confusion evident within his higher pitched voice. Thomas' head tilted to the side and he lowered himself to Guy's side, gazing down at his injured finger. He reached out and took Guy's hand, examining his finger to check for any damage. As he did so, Guy's helmet had flashed different shades of pink as if he was blushing.

"Does it still hurt?" Thomas asked, looking up at his friend. He instantly noticed the many hues of pink upon Guy's helmet and his own visor had began flashing red. As they stared at each other, their fingers had begun to intertwine. The feeling of holding each others' hand just felt so... Right. A heart made itself visible upon Guy's helmet, and the small golden robot quickly removed it, stood up and left the room abruptly. Thomas' visor had flashed a quick question mark and exclamation point. Had he done something wrong?

Thomas left the room as well, looking for his shorter friend. He wandered about the house, going upstairs to see if he was within his room. When Thomas had reached his destination, the door to Guy's room was closed. Thomas stepped forward and knocked upon the door but received no answer.

"Guy, if I have done something wrong, I apologize," Thomas spoke, but still received no answer. Thomas began to make a message and then he searched for Guy's contact and sent it to him. Thomas heard Guy's helmet beep and he waited for a response from the golden bot, but got nothing. Thomas' shoulders slumped over and he walked away from Guy's room and headed back downstairs. When he glanced out of the living room window, he noticed that the sun had disappeared behind grey clouds and it had begun to rain. The window was left open, so Thomas walked over to close it until a drop of water had touched his hand. He flinched, quickly wiping it away. It was cool to the touch and left a strange sensation. Out of curiosity, Thomas carefully held his hand out, allowing a few droplets to land upon him. Although he felt a small spark, he couldn't help but be in awe of the rain. He wished he could go out there and stand within it, but that would have been highly irrational of him to do so.

Guy was within his room, placed on his bed. He was constantly running his fingers over his hand. The hand that Thomas held so gently. Just the thought of it had made his helmet's lights go pink again and for a heart to constantly flicker and dance upon his screen. And his kind message that was sent to his helmet just a few minutes ago.

_"I am sorry, Guy-Manuel. I am worried for you. Please, come out of your room."_

After a moment of composing himself, Guy exited his room and headed downstairs. The moment he entered the living room and saw Thomas, his helmet had flashed a large exclamation point.

"Thomas!"

The silver robot jumped, quickly pulling his hand back into the room and turning to see Guy, red exclamation point flashing along with the word "DANGER" beneath it. Thomas gave him a question mark and the small robot quickly made his way over to his musical partner, grabbing his hand and examining it just as Thomas had done to him.

"Thomas, you know we can short circuit by being in contact with water. You must be careful," Guy warned him, a caution sign blinking on his screen to emphasize his point. The word "SORRY" scrolled along his visor and Guy nodded in response. Guy knew that there were parts of them that was built to be waterproof, but it still worried him. Thomas worried him in general mainly because he could be so reckless at times.

Guy didn't realize that he was still holding onto Thomas' hand, stroking a thumb over his silver palm. Thomas watched as Guy did so, a tingling feeling rushing through him as Guy continued to caress his hand. Thomas lifted his other hand, placing his fingers gently beneath Guy's helmet and lifting his head up. The smaller robot gazed up at his friend and they just stared. It felt like a long time that Guy stared into Thomas' visor. Thomas' head had tilted over slightly, something he did when he was calculating something within that shiny, silver helmet.

Thomas began caressing the side of Guy's helmet and Guy could feel a rush of tingles that he had never experienced before. The gold bot looked as if he were trembling, his body temperature rising from Thomas' single touch. His cooling fan began to whir loudly, making Thomas' head tilt even further. He was planning something and Guy knew it. Without a word, Thomas laced his fingers with Guy's and began pulling the golden robot upstairs.

"Thomas?" He questioned. But the silver bot wordlessly continued toward his room, pulling Guy in with him. The bot stood there, worried and confused as Thomas closed the door and locked it as if anyone would even try to come in. He then turned to Guy and took a few long strides forward, taking the golden robot's hand and pulling him forward. Thomas then placed his hands at Guy's hips and slowly began to bring his body closer.

"Thomas...?" Guy questioned again but more quietly. In response to Guy, a message scrolled across Thomas' visor and Guy felt his helmet light up in different shades of pink once more. It was just three words that made Guy comply to whatever Thomas desired from him.

"I WANT YOU."

Thomas' fingers were massaging Guy's hips experimentally and the smaller robot began to tremble as he did before. Those silver hands began to travel up his body, making him crave more from the other Daft Punk member. His own hands had went up to caress the underside of Thomas' helmet and the silver bot had shuddered from the unexpected sensation. He gently pushed Guy onto the bed, then crawled in between his legs, leaning forward to place his helmet softly against his own.

That one touch from Thomas made him feel connected to him and it was suddenly what he wanted. He wanted to know Thomas completely, inside and out. The feeling was mutual for Thomas, as the silver bot began to slowly undress Guy, wanting to feel their metallic skin pressed together. He had undressed himself as well, then pulled the smaller robot closer. They began to overheat from the sensation of metal on metal, and Thomas began to caress him. His cold, silver fingers ran over the back of his helmet, his neck, and down his spine. The gold bot squirmed within his partner's arms, unused to the sensation. It was so very strange, yet so immensely pleasurable. With each touch, Guy's body would arch off the mattress lightly and brush against Thomas.

_"Beautiful,"_ Thomas sent the message to Guy, and the robot lit up in red and pink lights. His gold and black body was just so gorgeous to Thomas. He wanted to please him more, and so he ran his hands down Guy's gold plated chest and down his abdomen, then to his navel. Guy made some sort of a strangled, yet musical tune from his vocalizer. It had captured Thomas' interest immediately. It was the most beautifully melodic sound he had ever heard. Better than any of the music they had created together. Thomas moved down further, massaging his inner thighs which had resulted in a lovely tune coming from Guy once more. Being unable to speak from the pleasure, Guy had sent him a message.

_"Thomas, please... More."_

And the silver bot complied, sliding his hands further up between Guy's legs until he reached a certain spot. A heavenly sound erupted from Guy's vocalizer and he shook, his body getting warmer and his cooling fan beginning to work at a faster pace. Thomas ran his fingers over every single part of Guy's body, making the golden bot work overdrive to keep himself from short circuiting or blowing a fuse.

"Th-Thomas..." He whimpered.

"MORE?" The words appeared upon his visor and Guy nodded almost franticly.

_"Touch me and I'll give you what you desire,"_ Thomas sent to him, and Guy had his hands running all over Thomas' body instantly. He caressed the dazzling silver bot just as he had done to him, hands moving along his sides, fingers caressing his spine, and finally, touching him exactly where Thomas had touched him, which had made him go crazy. Thomas then grabbed his wrists roughly and forced them down against the bed. Guy was surprised by the sudden action, an exclamation point flashing onto his screen. Thomas sent him a winky face and Guy knew what was going to happen next.

Thomas reached for his wires, plugging it into the back of his helmet then into the back of Guy's helmet. The sudden rush of data from his silver friend had increased the level of pleasure and Guy began moaning. It was so beautiful, like a symphony. It began to pulse between them, Thomas sending as much data into Guy as he possibly could. It was an overload and nearly impossible to take, but Guy was in a euphoria, never feeling something so incredibly strong and wonderful at the same time. He knew he was overheating, he knew his body was going into emergency mode, but he didn't care. What mattered was Thomas and the pleasure he was giving him.

When Thomas lowered his body to Guy's, their pelvis had pressed together and began to move. Thomas was between Guy's golden legs and moving at the rhythm of the data that was pulsating between them, creating a beat to the melody that Guy was singing - well, moaning to, which had made Thomas' senses heighten, if possible. Thomas began to push even more data into him, and Guy had clutched onto him tightly.

_"Th-Thomas, p-please... I-I..."_

_"Do you want more?"_

_"N-No, Th-Thomas... I... I c-can't..."_

_"You're telling me no, but your body says yes."_

And that statement was entirely true. Guy knew for a fact that he was very close to malfunctioning, and yet his helmet kept flashing the words, "MORE. MORE. MORE."

_"Do you wish for me to stop?"_ Thomas questioned, and Guy could feel the data link between them weakening, and the pleasure fading away. That wasn't what he wanted at all.

_"No. Download me,"_ Guy responded, and the sudden overflow of data was so overwhelming so incredibly pleasurable that Guy's helmet began to flash a warning. He was hot to the touch and beginning to malfunction. The messages upon his screen had turned into nothing but a bunch of ones and zeros and Guy began to spazz out of control. His helmet's lights flickered on and off, the rainbow colored lights blinking in an unorderly fashion. The dreaded blue screen suddenly appeared on his helmet with the simple, small letters in white that said, "ERROR. EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN."

And Guy collapsed, his limp body falling onto the bed. Thomas' screen was flashing a warning and an error as well, but he had managed to remain on, the activity between them not affecting him as much as it had done to Guy. Thomas felt as though his power was draining, so he quickly plugged himself into the wall after unplugging himself from Guy. The data that was programmed from Guy was just so beautiful. It was like seeing how Guy's incredible mind worked. He was sure to save it and keep it for as long as he could. It was better than any physical touch because it had left permanent information from Guy.

Thomas moved to grab an extra plug and hooked it to the back of Guy's helmet so he could charge. The moment it connected, the small golden bot began to restart, his helmet's rainbow colors returning one at a time. The red, yellow, light green, neon blue, purple, and pink. After restarting, Guy had twitched a bit, his body tensing. Thomas reached over and pulled him closer, stroking his hip with the pad of his thumb. Guy's lights had turned pink from the touch, and they brightened when he had discovered a new download, which was permanent data from Thomas.

_"You are just so magnificent,"_ Guy sent to him, and a bunch of hearts began to scroll across Thomas' visor.

_"And you are just so beautiful,"_ Thomas replied, and a big heart appeared on Guy's screen as well. They had pulled each other closer, shivering lightly from the sensation it had caused, then rested their helmets against one another. Hearts continued to flash upon their screens, lighting up the darkening room. Their bodies remained tangled together by their limbs and a few wires as they went into sleep mode.


End file.
